A Kind of Magic
by harrysmom
Summary: Originally written for the RonHermione MovieQuote!Fic Challenge on Checkmated. Heart to hearts aren't really Ron's style, but a man becomes reflective before his wedding and wants to talk.


_A/N: This was originally written for the Ron/Hermione MovieQuote! Challenge on checkmated. The quote comes from **The American President**- "_We had a good couple of minutes. She threatened me. I patronized her."

_Much thanks to Stacy, aka Shall920 for the beta work. She's just awesome!_

_ These characters belong to the wonderful world of JKR. Butchering of said characters belongs to me._

* * *

A Kind of Magic 

By, harrysmom

"For Merlin's sake! I can't do this!" Ron Weasley yelled in aggravation. "I give up. Why I ever promised Hermione I would do this I don't know. This tie is a royal pain in my arse."

The door to the room opened and Ron's Best Man came through the doorway, smirking at the outburst he had just heard.

"What's the matter, Ron?" he asked very seriously.

"How do I look?"

"To be honest, you look pretty sick to me. Should I run down to your mum? Let her come up here and take your temperature? That would give you a real pain in the arse."

"That is just not funny right now," Ron answered back somewhat sarcastically. "I hate this tie." For what seemed like the umpteenth time that evening, he turned back to the mirror and tried to fix his bow tie. No matter how many times he attempted it, the tie wouldn't lay straight.

"Not quite right dear," the mirror said kindly as Ron finished tying his tie again. "Why don't you try it one more time? Your friend's tie seems to be perfect. Maybe you should let him do it for you." In frustration, Ron yanked the bowtie from around his neck and dropped down on the bed, throwing the tie to the floor.

"I should just hang myself and get it over with. Is there even a point to all of this? Why go through all the needless torture?"

"Why go through all of this? Because you're marrying the girl you love, plain and simple. What she sees in you though, I can't figure out. I've never been able to figure it out. You're too tall, too thin and honestly, for a pure blood wizard, you're severely lacking in several areas. Would you like me to make a list of your faults for you? Starting with the most obvious of course."

Ron snorted as he looked over at his Best Man.

"I may be lacking in several areas but I can assure you that _area _is not one of them," Ron retorted, "and last time I checked, you weren't perfect yourself."

"True, very true. But I am naturally handsome so this scar didn't make too much of a difference in my appearance. Personally, I think it gives me character," he fingered the odd shaped scar he received so long ago as he continued speaking. "And I earned it."

Ron was quiet for a moment as he studied his best man. They had been through so much together, from school to the final battle and everything in between. Sometimes, Ron couldn't remember what life was like without him as a friend. To actually have him here, at this moment in time, was more than he could fathom. Slowly, he nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you're here, mate. I need you for this," Ron said. "I couldn't do it alone."

"I know," he replied. "That's why I'm here. That and to make sure you don't run screaming from Hermione when the time comes."

"I do love her you know," Ron said seriously. "More than anything else in this world, I love her. I don't know what I would do without her." Ron looked over at his friend "I loved her from _almost_ the first time I saw her." He looked up towards the ceiling and squinted as if trying to see the memory. "It wasn't on the train though. Everyone thinks it was love at first sight and the sparks went off then. It wasn't. It _really_ wasn't. When we were on the train, first year, I couldn't stand the site of her. We had a good couple of minutes together," Ron laughed as he remembered. "She threatened me. I patronized her. You know…the usual."

"She didn't exactly threaten you Ron. She saw you attempting magic and asked to see it. She didn't know how inept you were back in the beginning, and sometimes still are." he mused. "How were you supposed to know she was going to be 'the smartest witch of the age'; that she'd excel in everything she does? Which brings me back to my original question: what the bloody hell does she see in you?"

"You know I'm getting a bit tired of the insults here, mate. I'm the groom for Merlin's sake. You're supposed to be on my side."

"I am on your side Ron. I'm just taking the mickey with you because, well, I can. Now get that tie on and let's get you married. There's a wedding downstairs that can't start until you get there."

Ron snorted as he picked up the tie from the floor, and moved back to the mirror and tried to tie it once again. "Bloody hell, this damned tie…" Ron's words trailed off as he pulled the loose end and wrapped it about his neck as if he wanted to hang himself. His friend laughing at his antics.

"Now Ron, as best man I would be neglectful of my duties if I let you kill yourself this close to the ceremony. That would be simply unacceptable. To everyone. Especially the bride. Now, give me the damn tie and just stand still."

Ron handed over the tie and waited patiently while it was tied for him in a perfectly straight knot. He looked at himself and smiled. "Do you think I'll pass?" he asked the mirror as he put on his tuxedo jacket but his best man drowned her answer out.

"You're not half bad Ron, even in these silly Muggle dress clothes. Why you agreed to this and better yet, are making _me _wear them is still a mystery to me," he asked as he grinned at Ron.

"When I asked you to be best man, I told you this would be part of the deal. You know Hermione is a Muggleborn witch and this is part of her tradition. I agreed to do it her way so stop complaining. You don't like it? I can always find another best man, there's still time," Ron joked as he looked at his friend in the mirror.

The smile left Draco's face and at the same time Ron realized what he had just said.

"There isn't enough time, Ron. There isn't any time. You and I both know that I'm not supposed to be the one standing up with you today. Harry should be. And I am a poor second choice. I am honored that you asked me. I am honored that you think enough of me to stand with you today of all days. But I am not under any illusions about my role. I am just holding a place for the real best man."

"For Merlin's sake Draco, I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want you standing up for me. I have five brothers or did you forget that?" Ron turned from the mirror to look at him. "You were there Draco. You were there at the end. You saw it all, you did all you could to save _all three of us_ and I am forever in your debt for that. You wear that scar on your arm proudly as proof that anyone can change. Harry knew the good in you. and I know it, too. I am proud to have you with me and you are not second choice. You, my friend, are the only choice." Ron walked across the room and hugged Draco quickly.

The two men stood together for a moment and then Draco broke away, wiping his eyes discreetly with the back of his hand. "You're too dramatic, Weasley. How does Granger stand you?"

"It's a little secret Draco. You can't tell anyone."

His friend leant in closer.

"It's a kind of magic…"


End file.
